The Falling Angel
by Rizzoliandisles123
Summary: This story is about what would happen if Finn had stayed in the army and never left. This is my view on what would have happened. It only has one chapter as of right now but I'll try to upload it later on. Anyways.. Enjoy!
1. The Army Experience

Finn had no idea what to do. Ever since, he had joined the army, nothing felt the same. Contacting Rachel seemed to become harder and harder since the generals either didn't care or simply didn't allow him to.  
Every day was spent training to a soldier or learning how to clean a rifle. Either way, he hated it so far. He wondered how long it would take for the year to be over.

He actually found the part of using guns to be pretty cool. He loved the sound it made when the gun went off and the adrenaline it made him feel. It was simply the best feeling in the world. Knowing, each day he was succeeding at it only made it better.

Weeks and had turned into months, Finn was finally ready for the war. Both him and his classmates. He was excited about it. Rachel would be so proud of him if she knew. She'd tell him something about how much of a hero she was and how much she loved him. He was glad he had done this. The whole going to the army for not only himself but also his father.  
He grew as a man and a person in there. He learned how to survive. He learned how to never leave someone behind.

-

Rachel sat on the sofa in the living room. She wondered how Finn was doing. If he was okay. If he was still alive. The perks of having your fiancé in the army were those. You would always be concerned and your heart would always be in your hands. Literally. Not else would matter but that one phone call or that one news on the TV that ensured you he was okay.

Lately, she had been keeping herself busy with NYADA. She figured the more distracted she was the easier it made it for her to be less worried and think the worse. Of course, sometimes that didn't happen and Kurt would have to step in and tell her everything is okay and not is wrong. That makes it all better.

She was sitting on the sofa in the living room when the phone went off. She reached out for it, hoping it was Finn to tell her he was okay. She answered the phone with a cheerful ' Hello' and a deep male voice come from the other side. "Hello. Is this Rachel Berry?" She swallowed softly, her hands beginning to tremble while her heart jumped inside of her chest. " Y—Yes. This is she. Who am I speaking to?" She asked with a trembling voice. She had no idea what to except. What to think. Was Finn okay? Had something happened?

"This is General Mark Roberts. I'm calling to let you know that your fiancé has been injured on duty. We're currently sending him back to a hospital in Lima. Is condition isn't the best, ma'am. But, you have yourself a fighter there." The man told her calmly, but in a serious voice.

Meanwhile on the other side of the phone, Rachel covered her mouth at the sound of the news. She couldn't believe her ears. The love of her life was injured. Fighting for his life. This was serious. What if he died? What if he didn't survive? What she do without him. This was serious. Oh my god. What if she lost him? 


	2. Soldier Down

Everything was going fine for Finn. He had made sure, his team mates were okay. Like a leader would. He followed the strict 'Never leave a men behind' halo. He breathed it. The only way to make it in the army was by helping each other. By being a team. Teams always worked better if everyone worked together towards the same goal then each one doing its own thing.

So far, he was doing a pretty good job. None of the other soldiers had been shot and neither had him. He was starting to think he was pretty good at this. That was until they were ambushed. After making sure all area had been clear, each team had gotten into a Humvee in their own general or lieutenant as they were called. Basically, any rank above the cadet one.

They were moving back to their base when one of the Humvees was blown up. From where the bomb had come from it was unclear. No one understood what had happened. Not even Finn. All he knew was that the vehicle that he was in had come to a stop.

Having no idea what was happening, he decided to step out and check it out. The sight he saw the moment his foot was set on the floor however was one he would never forget. The Humvee was upside while some of the people he had known and talked to everyday were now stuck under it. Everyone seemed hurt. A few growls of pain could be heard as he approached the vehicle.

Truth be told, Finn was scared. He had no idea of what would happen next. The fact that he knew that the place where they now were stopped wasn't safe only made it worse. He had no idea of what to think. Or even on what to do. All he wanted was to be home. All he wanted was to be near Rachel and right now, he had no idea if he ever goes back to her. It was all so much.

Then as he crouched down to check if anyone was alive the sound of rifles going off was heard. The sound of some other soldiers screaming and falling to the ground was heard. Finn looked over his shoulder. They were now surrounded. There was no way to escape it. He gently leaned against the Humvee for cover, just like he had been taught so he could wait for the best opportunity to attack.

When the sounds seemed to somewhat slow down or become less, Finn got up and begun to pull the trigger of his rifle. He made sure to be meticulous and never fail. He aimed and killed. He had to do in order to survive after all. Of course, at a certain point, all he felt was pain. Pain that he had no idea from where it was coming from. But, he kept aiming and shooting. He never gave up. It was almost as if he was unstoppable.

Until at one point, he simply felt his body become heavier and everything seem to be far away. Everything seemed to fade away. His body hit the ground and a name was heard. _"Rachel." _Was all the other soldiers heard slip past his thin lips before he was out of it.

Rachel sat there looking at space. She was paralyzed. The news she had just received had left her speechless. She had no idea of what had happened. How had he ever got injured? Who would injure someone as sweet and as kind as him? Weren't there supposed to be people with a heart?

"Hello? Ma'am are you still there?" A deep voice asked, bringing the young and talented woman back to reality. The bitter sweet reality. In which her fiancée, her everything, the person she loved with all her heart was injured. In conditions that she had no idea. Was he still alive? Was he still breathing? Was his heart still beating? That steady and calming beat that soothed her whenever she needed.

"Yes, I'm still here. Thank you for informing me, sir. Do you know if he is already at the hospital?" She needed to know where he was. She needed to be there for him. She needed to be by his side. To make sure he lived. To make sure he was okay. To make sure, that if his condition was bad, that she could at least be there for him and hold his hand. Support him, like he had always supported her. She just needed to there.

"We have no idea. We assume he already is there and could be still on surgery. We're not sure." The general responded sincerely. Truth be told, there had been more causalities then just Finn. He still had yet to call other people about loved ones being dead or struggling to be alive.

"Thank you for the information. You've been very helpful." Was all Rachel said before she hung up the cellphone and stood up. She immediately went into her room, and pushed aside the curtain/door so she could leave as soon as she was finished. She grabbed a small luggage, the smallest she owned and put some clothes inside. The ones she needed along with some make up. She set it on the floor and texted Kurt to inform him that she wouldn't be home because something came up. She couldn't wait for him when she was this worried. She simply couldn't she had to find out if Finn was okay or not. She simply had to.

She exist the apartment and made her way along the long hall that would lead her to the entrance that she quickly left and immediately headed down the street to the subway. If she wanted to get fast to Lima that was the only way.

Meanwhile in Lima, Finn had just arrived to the hospital with several injuries. The nurses rushed him through the emergency room and exposed the situation to the doctors. From what they knew, he seemed to have internal bleeding and seemed to have some difficulty to breath. He had two gunshot wounds. One to his chest and another to his side. It was surprising for them, that he had made it all the way from Afghanistan to there. Usually, people didn't survived but they guessed he was struggling to survive.

The doctors begun to rush him to the OR so they could begin the surgery. The sooner they acted the better. They moved him to the table and immediately begun to do whatever was possible to keep him alive. They started by stabilizing him, not wanting him to crash during the surgery and then went straight to the internal bleeding.

A few hours later, Finn's family and Rachel herself were waiting for news about him. Finn's parents had been called into hospital as usual procedure from it. Whenever something happened, the family was immediately informed. Carole cried in Burt's arms while the man gently rubbed her back, fighting back the tears and telling her everything would be alright. That he would make it.

Rachel was sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting room looking at nowhere in particular. Tears streamed down to her cheeks. She still found it hard to believe this was happening. She wished this was nothing but a nightmare. One from which she would wake up and Finn would be calling her cellphone and tell her he was fine. That nothing had happen. But, the reality was this. This wasn't dream. This was real. And her fiancée was inside the OR fighting for his life.

When a doctor walked past the doors and begun to approach them, the Hudson-Hummel family immediately turned their attention to him while Rachel simply glanced over to him. Waiting for him to speak. To give her and everyone else that was there some sort of news.

" Are you, Finn Hudson's family?" The doctor asked to which everyone nodded. He cleared his throat and sighed softly. " Well, Mr and Mrs. Hudson, I'm doctor Jones. Finn's condition isn't the best. He got here with internal bleeding and crashed several times during surgery." He paused for a moment before he continued. " We have the best surgeons keeping him alive in there and so far they are doing a great job. You got yourself a fighter in there." He told them.

Burt and Carole glanced at one another, while Rachel simply covered her mouth for the second time that day. She still couldn't believe that was happening. " If you'll excuse I have to get back to surgery. I'll come back if we have any more news to you. Meanwhile, you should eat something or sit." He told them as he begun to walk away and into those swinging doors again.


End file.
